An Unlikely Friendship
by Pricat
Summary: A collection of one shots involving my faves in the Magic Roundabout movie, Zebedee, Zeebad and Sam.
1. Snow Day

**A/N My first Magic Roundabout drabble fic and it involves my fave three, Aebedee, Zeebad and Sam!**

**The idea for this sprang to life this morning while listening to music and th snow was out where my family live so it made me think of Zeebad and that's this happened and it's been in my head all day begging to be written so here we go.**

**I hope Spindah and others like it.**

* * *

**An Unlikely Friendship**

**Ch 1- Snow Day**

Zebedee's eyes opened as he woke up but smiled looking down at the Village from his home in the clouds but saw it was snowing which made him smile as he decided to be with his friends but disappeared in a haze of colourful sparkles as he appeared in the Village but saw Florence and the others playing in the snow but an nervous look was in his eyes as he looked at the Roundabout seeing that Zeebad would be busting to get out and be in the weather he loved so dearly.

He decided to forget Zeebad for a while as he heard Basil and the others beckon him to join in their fun as they were having a snowball fight and building snow forts but he decided to just have fun for once in age old life.

Protecting the Village from Zeebad could wait for one day, couldn't it?

Besides it wasn't every day it was a snow day in the Village.

* * *

Zeebad cackled in happiness as he was in the snow as he was making ice sculptures but was cackling maniacally but was hoping that worm Zebedee found out and reimprisoned him in his prison in the Roundabout but saw somebody was watching him make spring angels in the snow.

Sam was scared wondering why Zeebad was loose but still remembered when he had been Zeebad's henchman and also still had the scar from Zeebad ripping the diamond from his chest and had nightmares sometimes about the whole thing but Zebedee had them too but felt guilty about the battle on the cliff because he hadn't helped Zebedee but if he'd stood up to Zeebad sooner, he could've helped get the other two diamonds and give them his diamond but knew that Zebedee had forgave him and the others trusted him seeing he wasn't evil but were trying to help him.

He then saw Zebedee with the others and ran to him but slipped on ice because of his boots but fell on his face but Zebedee stopped throwing snowballs seeing that and bounced over to his friend.

"Sam you okay?

You look worried." he said helping him to his feet.

"N-No Zebedee I'm not.

I need to tell you something but not in front of the others, okay?" he told him.

Zebedee then followed him as he went to where Zeebad was still making spring angels but the red skinned Magical Springer was nervous but wondered why Zeebad wasn't destroying things or going after the diamonds but Sam wondered why as well but decided to approach him but hoped that Zeebad wouldn't be mad if he approached him.

Zeebad was scowling as Zebedee approached him.

Sam was behind him shaking.

"I don't want to fight you Zeebad.

I'm just curious as to why you were out of your prison." he said.

"I have stayed in my prison for many days but today is an exception with all this beauitful snow and ice, I decided to come out and play.

Does that bother you spring boy?" he growled.

Sam saw a fiery tear fall from Zebedee's eye at that because nobody had ever called him that besides his father.

"I'm sorry okay?

I have never seen the great Zebedee cry before." Zeebad mocked.

Zebedee then calmed down but was curious about Zeebad.

"Zeebad......... why do you like snow so much?" Zebedee asked him.

"Because it's so very beauitful and powerful.

You wouldn't understand unless you were like me Zebulon and that wouldn't happen.

We're not the same.

You probably want to go back to my prison huh?" Zeebad answered.

"No I won't force you back into your prison _today_." Zebedee answered.

"Good then think fast!" he said throwing a snowball at Zebedee.

The red skinned Magical Springer laughed jubilantly at that.

"Good shot." he told him as Zeebad smiled.

Sam watched in total amazement as both Magical Springers were having a snowball war and had built snow forts but found it cute that they were forgetting they were foes but hoped Florence and the others didn't see that.

* * *

Zebedee collasped onto the snow covered ground out of breath along with Zeebad but both had smiles on their faces as they caught their breath but the red skinned Magical Springer hadn't felt so happy in a long time and it reminded him of being in the Land of Magical Springers his home land but saw an evil smile on Zeebad's blue skinned face as he had enjoyed the game they'd been playing all afternoon but saw Sam approach them but wondered what was wrong.

"You're good at this game Zeebad.

When another snow dat comes, we should do this again." Zebedee told him.

The icy Magical Springer agreed as he saw Zebedee bounce off with Sam knowing that their friends would be waiting for them but looked at Zeebad before they headed back to the Village as Zeebad scowled as ice blasted from his hand but he didn't care as he decided to head back to his prison in the Roundabout where nobody would care about him.

But he heard Zebedee's words echo in his frozen over brain but pushed them away as he vanished in icy sparkles...

* * *

Zebedee along with Florence and the others were at Mr Rusty's house having hot chocolate but Florence along with Sam noticed Zebedee was very quiet but wondered why but the clock work soldier had a feeling he was thinking about his afternoon playing with Zeebad knowing they'd both enjoyed it but knew things like that couldn't happen unless another snow day came but Zebedee smiled sadly hoping it would stay snowy knowing Zeebad would come out again as he sipped the hot chocolate.

"Is something wrong Zebedee?

Is it something you feel sad about?" Florence asked.

The red skinned Magical Springer shook his head.

"No Florence I'm okay." he answered sadly.

Sam understood as they left Mr Rusty's house as they headed home but Sam understood as he went back to his post on the Roundabout but watched as Zebedee vanished in a haze of colourful sparkles back to his home.

* * *

But later that night Zebedee was in bed but was asleep but for the first time in eons, he was having a good dream about today and not any nightmares about the past as Zeebad watched him through a snowy crystal ball he'd made out of a snow ball and sighed as he lay on the block of ice that was his bed but wasn't sleeping but sighed sadly thinking of today.......

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**

**The next chapter's coming up as we speak.**


	2. Colds Aren't Fun

**An Unlikely Friendship**

**A/N Here's the next chapter that I promised and in it, both Zebedee and Sam have the cold so Zeebad brings them to his prison to cool down their fevers.**

**I hope people like it.**

**Ch 2**

**Colds Are No Fun**

* * *

Zeebad woke up to the sound of sneezing as he had been having a slightly good dream but wondered where the noise was coming from but used his icy magic to make a crystal ball but saw where the sneezing was coming from, on the top of the Roundabout but smiled evilly seeing somebody wasn't well but saw it was Sam.

The clockwork soldier had caught the cold but it was a bad one as he sneezed loudly as he appeared but looked at Sam who was buggy and weak but not himself as he decided to return to his prison but stopped knowing Sam would let only one person help him as he sighed but decided to swallow his pride as he opened his mouth but knew he was going to regret doing this.

"Zebedee, Zebedee, Zebedee." he growled.

He knew that normally got his foe to come to help when his friends called him but saw Zebedee appear in a haze of colurful sparkles but Zebedee looked worse as he appeared to have a cold too as he used a tissue to wipe away the mucus from his nostrils.

He was scared for his friend as he felt his head after removing his huge furry hat and noticed he wasn't well too with a bad cold but he sneezed as fire came out but he felt dizzy as he passed out as Zeebad sighed knowing they needed to cool down and his prison was the only place to do that.

"_I am going to regret this idea."_ he thought putting them over his shoulders.

He then vanished in a haze of icy sparkles.

* * *

Zeebad sighed as he laid Sam on the cold floor but wrapped warm blankets around him so that the coldness of his prison wouldn't make his cold worse than it already was but sighed putting Zebedee on his bed but wrapped him in blankets but felt the red skinned Magical Springer's head but it reminded him of a memory from when he and Zebedee used to live in the Land of Magical Springers when he hadn't been well with Springer Flu but pushed it away knowing that what Zebedee had wasn't an normal cold.

The red skinned Magical Springer had a very bad case of Springer Flu which only affected Magical Springers like him and Zebedee but it affected their magic and made them sneezy and coughy but not themselves as Zeebad remembered when he was little but had never caught it before as his heart was as cold as ice and snow so it never infected him like other Magical Springers but he heard coughing as he removed his icy hand from Zebedee's forehead as sweat fell from his messy black hair as the red skinned Magical Springer's eyes opened.

"Zeebad......... what's going on?

Why're....... you helping us?" he said weakly.

Zeebad growled as he sighed knowing he would probably tell Florence and the others about this.

"I'm only doing this because being your foe wouldn't be fun if you were ill, okay?" he snarled.

A weak smile crossed Zebedee's face hearing that.

"_So being my foe is a game to you huh Zeebad?_

_I don't wish to remain ill either._

_Maybe you do have a heart."_ he thought as Zeebad put a wet compress to his foe's head.

While doing this, Zeebad saw Zebedee sneeze as fire burst from his nostrils but accidentally burnt the icy Magical Springer's arm as Zeebad growled in pain but there was a look of sadness in Zebedee's eyes.

"I'm sorry." he said weakly.

Zeebad didn't answer as he gritted his teeth in pain.

He knew it had been an accident but was a little mad at Zebedee for doing that but hoped he would be better soon so he and Sam could get out of his prison but secretly he liked that somebody other than himself was there in his prison but growled shaking that thought away as he saw Sam watch him feverishly.

He could tell that Zeebad wasn't himself right now looking into his dark eyes but didn't see an ice craving maniac but somebody sad and hurting inside.

The clockwork soldier then fell asleep remembering that look of pain in Zeebad's eyes.

He wondered what was bothering him.

* * *

Mr Rusty was nervous as he hadn't seen Zebedee or Sam around since yesterday but hoped they were okay but remembered how Sam hadn't been feeling well last night but hoped Zebedee was taking care of him but had no idea they were in Zeebad's prison but the icy Magical Springer had seen Mr Rusty look at the Roundabout but noticed that Zeebad had also been very quiet today too but hoped that he wasn't up to destroying the world but remembered what Sam had told him about Zebedee and Zeebad having a snowball fight and was confused knowing they were foes but decided to leave it for now as he heard coughing from the Roundabout but had no clue it was Zebedee and Sam doing it.

Zeebd then had an idea as he picked Zebedee up and vanished in a haze of icy sparkles but appeared in Zebedee's house in the clouds but had decided that both Zebedee and Sam would feel better if they were here but was feeling down as the good magic of Zebedee's home but he began to get sleepy as he fell asleep but on the bed as Zebedee's eyes opened weakly but he smiled seeing the icy Magical Springer tired out because it made him look peaceful for once but had a guilty look on his face seeing the huge burn on his arm knowing he'd done that but would try to heal it when he got over his case of Springer Flu.

He smiled weakly stroking Zeebad's three strands of hair knowing right now that Zeebad was feeling down and not himself but knew he wasn't a good sleeper and coming here made him tired as he coughed but put a gloved hand over his mouth so germs wouldn't spread but he fell back into sleep but later Zeebad woke up because his stomach was hungry but he was afraid going around his foe's kitchen looking for something but found some blue grapes but the icy Magical Springer smiled eating them but needed to keep his strength up but he wasn't feeling himself either.

"Curses I better not be catching the flu from them!

I don't want illness interfering with my fun." he told himself.

Zebedee had bounced out of bed weakly to use the bathroom and had heard him but felt sad for Zeebad knowing he was alone because of his icy heart while somebody like Zebedee had loving and caring friends but Zeebad saw him fall as he caught him.

"What're you doing out of bed?

Are you trying to make the germs worse?" he growled coughing a little.

"I had to use the bathroom.

Maybe you should rest.

I think you're coming down with something yourself." he told him sneezing but burnt a tissue.

Zeebad looked sadly at the arm Zebedee had burnt yesterday after sneezing in his lair but he felt guilty realising how Zeebad had gotten those germs but relieved as a little magic emitted from his gloved hand.

But Zeebad sighed helping him back to bed but Zebedee noticed he was quiet as he tucked him in.

"Zeebad....... I never meant to burn you." he said.

"I don't really care." Zeebad growled.

"You're wrong.

I think you do care." he said falling asleep.

Zeebad then left him and Sam to rest up......

* * *

A week later Mr Rusty noticed Sam was back on top of the Roundabout as he had recovered from his cold but the old man wondered where Zebedee was but saw the red skinned Magical Springer appear in his normal haze of colourful sparkles but he had a smile on his face but Mr Rusty had no idea that he was helping Zeebad get over a very bad case of Springer Flu but hadn't told them why there was sneezing and coughing from the Roundabout.

The old man saw him vanish but he went back into the Roundabout but found Zeebad asleep but weak and totally out of it because of the Springer Flu he had but he hoped that he'd get better like he and Sam did but felt guilty still seeing the burn on Zeebad's arm knowing he'd done that but had an idea as he put a gloved hand to where the burn was as magic emitted but wasn't healing the burn which worried him but he sighed as he left Zeebad to rest but hoped he would get better soon.......

* * *

**Karma bit Zeebad in the springs huh?**

**I'll do the next chapter soon.**


	3. True Friends Don't Leave

**An Unlikely Friendship**

**A/N Here's more of the drabble fic and thanks Invader Luver for your review and made me want to go on with the fic.**

**In this drabble, it's a stormy night in the Village and Zebulon can't sleep so he answers a distress call from Sam and finds a certain foe upset about something and wants to help him calm down.**

**I hope you and other Magic Roundabout fans love and Invader Luver I have a Magic Roundabout fic idea I want to run by you before starting it.**

* * *

It was a stormy night in the Enchanted Village as in his house in the skies, Zebedee couldn't sleep as he heard thunder strike the sky as he knew several of the Village residents would be worried but he felt a storm raging within the Roundabout which surprised him.

"Zebedee, Zebedee, Zebedee." he heard Sam say.

Hearing his best friend and confidant call him made him worry as he had a feeling one of his friends were in danger or trouble as he vanished in a haze of colourful sparkles as he hoped things would be okay.

* * *

Down in the Enchanted Village, Sam was nervous as he was on top of the Roundabout guarding Zeebad but had heard him angry but also heard something he'd never heard before, crying as he was concerned as he saw Zebedee appear as he was relieved as he hugged him as the red skinned Magical Springer wondered what was wrong as he told him about hearing angry noises but also crying from the Roundabout in Zeebad's prison as he wondered what had irked Zeebad as he entered his foe's prison.

He was surprised to see Zeebad lying on the block of ice that was his bed as he was crying as icy tears but they'd frozen over as Zebedee approached him as he saw wounds on his icy blue skin as he saw his dark eyes open as he scowled seeing Zebedee there as he looked away as he knew Zebedee would probably laugh at this as he saw him wipe away one of his frozen tears with a gloved hand as the icy blue skinned Magical Springer was surprised.

"Why care about me Zebulon?

We're foes, remember?

We hate each other.

Or have you forgotten?" he growled softly.

Zebedee's eyes held sadness in them as he knew that Zeebad was a foe and had hurt him and the Village but knew that was one side of him but knew there was some goodness in him as he smiled sadly as he remembered the snow day when he and Zeebad had a snowball war and smiled sadly.

"I know but we can be friends sometimes like that snow day when we played all afternoon and had a snowball fight.

I know you're a little lonely but maybe we could be friends in secret so that the others don't know because they think you're bad but I don't think so like when you helped Sam and I get better from the cold.

What do you say Zeebad?" he told him.

He then saw Zeebad's blue skinned body tremble as he growled as tears fell from his dark eyes.

He rubbed his back as he knew that it hurt to see him this upset as the icy blue skinned Magical Springer began to blast the prison as Zebedee was worried as he understood how angry he was as he waited for him to calm down as he did a while ago as he saw Zeebad calm down as he hugged him as he saw him lie down cried out and all calm.

"S-Sorry you had to see me angry.

But you've never been angry or destroyed anything besides that fight on the cliff." he answered.

Zebedee nodded as he sometimes wanted to destroy or blow up something with his fire power but was strong willed enough to keep control of his anger as he cried as Zeebad was surprised hearing him cry as he saw him fall asleep.

He felt a little better.

* * *

The next morning Zeebad's dark eyes opened and found that Zebedee had stayed but was still asleep as he sighed remembering last night as Zebedee had vented to him the way he had vented to him about being lonely as he remembered the blast of anger he'd thrown but he heard a voice in his head snicker.

_"Go On Zeebad finish him._

_You know you want to finish him._

_What're you waiting for_?" the voice said.

Zeebad then let a blast emit and was about to hurt Zebedee but stopped remembering how Zeebedee had wanted to help him and was reaching out to him as he stopped himself as he saw Zebedee asleep but looking very peaceful as he went to make breakfast as he needed to vent as he was making eggs to the best of his ability.

He then heard somebody come in as a blast of fire heated the eggs as he saw Zebedee there with a smile on his face.

"Morning Zeebad.

I see you're in a better mood than yesterday." he commented.

Zeebad nodded in reply as he saw him leave as he was cooking pancakes.

The icy blue skinned Magical Springer was surprised that he hadn't blasted the red skinned Magical Springer with ice or frozen him solid as he left and saw Zebedee vanish in a haze of colourful sparkles as he had a feeling his friends had called for him to play as he sighed knowing he would never have friendship as he went to eat the burnt pancakes as he froze them with ice blasts.

"Damn Zebedee." he muttered as he ate.

He felt like his trust had been shattered.

* * *

Zebedee was having a good time on the outside as he was playing with Florence and the others but on the inside he was feeling bad for leaving Zeebad like that as he'd felt his friends calling to play and had to leave before they got worried but sighed as he was looking at the sky which had no clouds yet as he sighed as Florence wondered what was wrong as she called his name as he was broken from his thoughts.

"Is something troubling you Zebedee?" Florence asked him.

"I'm fine Florence, trust me." he replied.

He couldn't help but know that Zeebad was probably tearing things apart in his prison as he needed to go there and check up on him as Sam and the others saw him leave but the clockwork soldier knew he was going to Zeebad's prison as he knew that Zeebad was in a terrible mood.

Zeebad was crying as Zebedee entered the prison as he scowled seeing the red skinned Magical Springer but was about to blast and stopped him as he saw remorse in Zebedee's kind eyes as he calmed down.

"I never meant to hurt you Zeebad.

I had to go or my friends would be worried." he answered.

Zeebad understood as he felt Zebedee's gloved hand on his blue skinned shoulder as he knew that for once, somebody cared about him as he fell asleep.

"Thanks......." he said asleep.

"Anytime Zeebad

I always help my friends." Zebedee replied leaving him to sleep........


End file.
